Graduation from Hollywood Arts
by 13matthi
Summary: Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Andre graduate from Hollywood Arts, before they graduate however Tori must finish her class speech and Cat seems to be dealing with something herself, can the two resolve their issues before they graduate. Features a guest appearance from Sam Puckett and Nona from Sam and Cat


Graduation From Hollywood Arts

*I Own Nothing*

 _It is the final week before Graduation and Tori and the gang are making final preparations, cleaning out their lockers and Tori's making her class speech._

Tori is cleaning out of her locker when Cat comes running up to her squealing

"Tori!"

"Yes Cat?" Tori says looking at her red haired friend

"Graduation is almost here, can you believe it?" Cat asks

"You've been asking us that for the past few week's" Tori says as she turns to Cat "But, honestly as we get closer it's a bit crazy that we're graduating"

"I know right" Cat says in a cheery voice

"How are you so cheerful? Aren't you a bit sad?"

"What do you mean?" Cat asks

"Well after this Sunday, we're all gonna be you know, leaving Hollywood Arts and going our separate ways" Tori says

"That's so sad" Cat says "But it's OK because we'll always be friends right?" she asks with a smile on her face

"Right, I guess maybe I've been looking at this all to negatively, thanks Cat" Tori says

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome" Cat says

"You just gave me the inspiration I needed to complete my speech" Tori says

"You haven't finished it?" Cat asks "Graduation is this Sunday!"

"I just have to make a few revisions tonight and I'll be done" Tori says "It'll be fine"

"But tonight we're all suppose to hang out" Cat says

"That was tonight?" Tori asks

"Yes!" Cat says "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Sorry, look we'll hang out tomorrow" Tori says

"Fine" Cat says feeling a bit disappointed

"What's wrong?" Tori asks

"Nothing" Cat says "Let's just get to class, it's our last day" she says walking past Tori

"Cat" Tori says feeling bad as Cat walks around the corner then Tori closes her locker and heads around the corner after Cat

In Sikowitz's classroom

Tori and Cat come in and sit down

"Tori, Cat, good the gang's all here" Sikowitz says

"Hey" Tori says

"Hi" Cat says feeling sad

"What's wrong little red?" Andre asks

"Nothing!" Cat nearly shouted

"Okay" Andre said backing off

"She's mad because I have to work on my class speech tonight" Tori says

"You haven't finished?" asked Jade

"Graduation is this weekend" said Beck

"And we were suppose to hang out tonight" Robbie added

"Guys we'll hang out tomorrow night" said Tori

"But Tori" Andre gets cut off when Tori looks back at him

"What?" Tori says looking at Andre

"Nothing" Andre says as he sits back in his seat

"No seriously what?" Tori asks wanting to know what the issue is

"Don't worry about" Andre says trying to reassure Tori

"OK?" Tori says as she turns around

"Well as long as everything is in order, and Tori as long as you get your speech done everything will be good to go correct?" Sikowitz says

"Yes" Tori says

"Good, now as your teacher I have taught you so much stuff over the years and it has been an honor to have been your teacher, with it being your last day, I clearly have nothing left to teach you, so I shall give you this piece of advice, when enter the world of entertainment never falter, never let being rich and famous blind you from reality, never let anyone or anything change you from who you are, because who you are, are unique individuals with so much to give to the world, do not let some crooked member of the entertainment business change you from who you truly are, you are great as you are and nothing can change that" Sikowitz says to his soon to be graduating students

"I remember someone doing that to me" said Tori remembering Mason

"Yes, but, you were saved by a friend" Sikowitz says as he motions to Beck "Not only that you stood up for yourself which you should never be afraid to do, also remember once you go out to the world of entertainment the world will have their eyes on you, which means if you do something like say lick a microphone the public will find out about it, if you shave your head and smash a car window the public will find about it, if you kiss a donut the public will know about" Cat giggles about the donut comment "If you're wearing a certain pair of clothing the media will eat it up like candy, they will judge you, they will criticize you, you have to be ready for anything, scandals, heartbreaks, reviews good and bad, you will have success and failures, but at the end of the day just remember where you came from and the people that got you to where you are cause you didn't do it alone"

"Wow, thanks Sikowitz" Tori says

"You're welcome, you see I say all this because I believe in all of you, you have impressed me, you have shown me so many times that you have gifts to wow a nation, no the world, use your gifts to entertain and even help others, when you walk out those doors this Sunday I hope you always remember this place and your favorite teacher that told you these words"

"We'll never forget you Sikowitz" Robbie says

"Yeah" Cat says agreeing

"Good" Sikowitz says

The bell rings signaling the end of class

"Wow already?" Beck says

"Yep" Tori says as her friends stand up

"Good luck children...I mean graduates...I'll see you this weekend" said Sikowitz

"We're gonna miss you Sikowitz" Tori says then she opens her arms for a hug "Hug?"

"Oh why not?" Sikowitz says then Tori gives him a hug followed by Andre then Robbie then Beck then Jade and lastly Cat "You know I'm actually gonna miss the random things say" he says to Cat "And I'm gonna miss all of you, now go on, run along" he says as Tori and the gang head out the door, Sikowitz turns around and wipes a tear out of his eye which Tori catches right as she looks back then closes the door behind her

Outside Tori's Locker

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Tori?" Cat asked

"Guys I told you, I'm working on my speech" Tori says "Can't we just hang out tomorrow?"

Cat, Andre, Jade, Robbie and Beck turn to Tori but say nothing to her

"What?" Tori says really confused about what why her friends are acting so strange

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want to hang out with us one more time" Cat says feeling hurt

"That's not true, I have the speech I need to work on, Then I have all day tomorrow free" Tori says

"Yeah but tomorrow is Saturday" said Andre

"Then we have graduation" said Beck

"Well why can't we just hang out on Saturday?" asked Tori

"Did you forget?" Robbie asked

"Forget what?" Tori asked

"You've been working so hard on that speech that you forgot that Saturday we have graduation rehearsal?" Jade asked

Tori's eyes widen realizing she's been behind on her speech

"Tori, let me ask you something, were you behind on your graduation speech?" Andre asks

"Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry" said Tori feeling bad

"So it's true, you were behind" Andre said

"Yes, I couldn't figure out what to say" Tori explained

"Why didn't you ask us for help?" Beck asked

"I don't know" Tori said

"Is it complete now?" Robbie asked

"Kinda" Tori says

"What do you mean kinda?" Jade asked

Tori takes her speech out of her purse then shows her friends

"Tori, you only have one page filled?" Andre says as he looks at the piece of paper then Tori

"Yeah I know, guys I'm sorry" Tori says

"Graduation is this weekend!" Cat says

"Yes, I know that Cat" Tori says feeling panic go through her

"You need to hurry home and finish that speech" Andre says

"I don't know what to write" Tori says

"Well maybe we can help you" Beck says

"Will you?" Tori asks

"Of course" Andre says

"We're your friends" Robbie says

"We've been through so much together, you've helped us when we needed you" Cat says

"Yeah and we did the same for you, why not let us help one more time" Jade says

"You guys" Tori says feeling relieved then inspiration comes to her as she looks at her friends "I have an idea, guys come to my house with my after school"

"We'll be there" Beck says

"You can count on us" Andre says

At Tori's House

Tori and her friends are on the couch while Tori is typing on her computer writing her speech

Andre looks at Tori's computer "What you got so far?"

"Take a look" Tori says showing Andre her speech

"Looking good so far" Andre says

A few hours pass as Tori types her speech with some help from her friends then the morning arrives and all but Tori and Beck are asleep

"What time it?" Tori asks

"8:00 AM" Beck says looking at the clock

"We gotta get to the school, rehearsal is at 9!" Tori says

"Oh shoot" Beck says

Tori and Beck wake Andre, Robbie, Jade and Cat

At Hollywood Arts

The graduates have arrived for rehearsal

"Where are Tori and her friends?" Principal Helen asks

"I don't know" Lance says as he checked his watch

"Right here!" Tori says running in with Andre, Beck, Robbie, Jade and Cat

"Tori and friends, you're late, rehearsal starts in five minutes" Principal Helen said sounding annoyed

"I know, I'm sorry, I was up all night writing my speech" Tori says

"And we helped her" Cat says

"Whatever, take your seats" Lance says then Tori and the gang take their seats

Rehearsals go on without a problem then afterwards Tori and her friends return to her house

"Thank you guys so much" Tori says

"No problem Tor" Andre says

"Yeah that's what friends are for" Beck says

"Speaking of which, your speech looks so good" Cat says

"Thanks Cat" Tori says

"I can't wait to hear it at Graduation...tomorrow" She says slowing down her excitement into sadness

"You ok Cat?" Robbie asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cat says sounding the opposite of fine

"No, you're not" Jade says feeling concerned for her friend "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Cat says trying to reassure Jade and the rest of her friends

"So, you guys wanna hang out the rest of the day?" Tori asked

"I gotta get going, my family is coming over" Andre says "Sorry Tor"

"Oh, no it's totally fine" Tori said even though she knew it wasn't fine

"See ya" Andre said before walking out the door

"Yeah I gotta get going to, got a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Beck says

"Yeah...graduation" Tori says

"Yeah" Beck says then he heads out the door

"My mom is doing my hair tonight so, see ya" Robbie backs away

"Wait, your mom is doing your hair?" Jade says trying not to laugh

"She's giving me a haircut" Robbie asks

"Riiiight" Cat says

"She is" Robbie says

Tori Jade and Cat look at Robbie skeptical

Robbie leaves feeling embarrassed

"I'm outta here, see you tomorrow" Jade says as she walks out the door not looking at Tori or Cat

"Well, I better get going, Nona is doing my nails" Cat says walking to the door

"Is she coming tomorrow?" Tori asks

"Yeah and my roommate Sam" Cat says

"Oh that's nice, are your brother and parents coming" Tori says

Cat stops at the door "No" she says in an upset voice

"What why?" Tori asks

"They don't wanna come Tori" Cat says as she turns around showing tears coming down her face

"Oh Cat" Tori says

"They left me all alone Tori, remember? That's why I'm living at Nona's because my parents and my brother all got up and left" Cat says as she begins to cry

"Cat I'm so sorry" Tori says as she approaches her friend "Is this why you've been upset recently?"

"It's part of the reason" Cat says

"What's the other reason?"

"I don't wanna say goodbye" Cat admits as she get choked up "I love being with you guys to much, and I love this school to much"

"Cat come here" Tori says giving Cat a hug "I know how you feel, I love this school to, I love you guys so much, you guys have been the greatest friends I have ever had"

"Even Jade?"

"Even Jade" Tori says getting a bit choked up "It's OK to be sad and maybe that's the other reason why I couldn't finish my speech, because it was to hard to say goodbye"

"Really? You didn't want to say goodbye?"

"Yes, it just hurt so much that we were gonna have to say goodbye and leave, knowing we wouldn't be together" Tori says as tears begin to go down her cheeks

As Tori talks to Cat, at the door stands Jade Beck, Andre and Robbie

"I guess we both were hiding something huh?" Cat says

"Yeah" Tori says then she looks up noticing the rest of her friends at the door "Guys"

"Hey" Jade says as she, Andre, Robbie and Beck walk back into the house

"I thought you left" Cat says

"We didn't" Robbie says

"You tricked us" Tori says

"Yeah" Beck says feeling proud of himself

"We knew something was going on with you two, so we figured why not pretend to leave to get you two to talk" Andre says

"How'd you know it worked" Tori asked

"Cause we know you two" Jade says "You two are the most emotional people besides Robbie, I've ever met"

"You guys" Tori says "So I guess you heard everything huh?"

"Every word" Jade says with a smile

"I love you guys" Tori says

"We love you too" Jade says without hesitation

Tori and Jade hug then Cat joins the hug followed by Robbie then Beck and Andre making it a group hug

"You see Cat, everything's gonna be fine" Tori says reassuring her friend

"I guess you're right" Cat says

"And you still got us, you got your grandma, you got your friend Sam" Jade says

"I suppose, thanks guys" Cat says

"No problem" Tori says

Tori and the gang hug Cat

The Next Day at Graduation

Everyone is seated for the ceremony

Cat looks to the right past Tori and Jade towards Nona and Sam then smiles, Nona and Sam see Cat and they wave back at her, Cat then smiles and gives them a small wave

"And now for our class speaker Tori Vega" says Principal Helen

Tori goes up to the podium as the room roars with cheers and applause

"Yay Tori!" Cat yells

"Thank you, today graduation marks the beginning of a new journey for us graduates. Today we take the next step to the rest of our lives, whatever that may be, whether it be a singer, dancer, song writer, fashion designer, ventriloquist, actor, comedian, or even a model. These are just are just a few talents that each individual graduate possesses, we have the ability to make our dreams come true, we just have to go for it no matter how hard it seems, no matter how crazy the dream is, no matter what others say, no matter how many times someone says "You can't do this, you're not talented enough to do this" just say "Bogus, I believe in my dreams and I will do my best cause there is someone who believes in me and believe in myself" "This school has shown me that there is always someone who is by your side rooting for you, cheering you on" Tori's friends smiles "Whether it's your family or your friends, you can't fail, because you have the support of the people that care about you, my journey at this school was something I will never ever forget, the students here are some of the most talented people I ever seen, from a promising leading male actor" Beck smiles "To a girl that would excel in anything horror related" Jade agrees nodding her head "A boy with a puppet, a guy with a piano to a perky red head who can make anyone smile and slightly confused"

Cat giggles and says "Hey that's me" making everyone else in the room laugh cause they heard her

"Yeah Cat, we know, anyway, those are just to name a few, I can't imagine what would've happened had I never came here, had I never met" gets choked up looking directly at her friends "Had I never met my friends here, had I never set to achieve my dreams, this school and my teachers have taught me a lot about acting and singing and the world of entertainment so I thank them, I thank them for their guidance, for their leadership, I thank my friends for" Tori starts getting emotional as her face gets red "I thank my friends and family for always being by my side even through the ups and downs" Tori's friends and family start feeling a little emotional as well "We've been through so much, and I have enjoyed it, we've freaked the freak out" Jade and Cat chuckle a little bit "Never give it up your dreams I mean, always hang on to the memories because after today when we leave here as graduates we may go our separate ways, it may seem like" Tori takes a quick pause "It may seem like it's the end, but the truth is, it's only just the continuation of our story, we may go down different paths, but our hearts will always be connected, we will always have each other, we will always be together" Cat wipes tears from her eyes and tears run down Tori's face "Please remember this, remember to always hold on to every great memory, our friendships will shine, our future will shine, we will make it shine, and we will be Victorious, thank you all, and behalf of the graduating class we love you and we'll miss you, thank you!" Tori gets a standing ovation from everyone in the room

"Whoo!" hollers Robbie, Beck and Andre

"Tori!" Cat yells

"Yeah!" Yells Jade

Tori walks back to her seat which is right next to Jade

"Good job" Cat says to her friend

"Thanks" Tori says

Everyone sits down then the diplomas are handed out one by one after which Tori, Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Beck get on stage and sing _Make it Shine_ one last time which gets a loud standing ovation after which the graduation class throw their caps into the air

After the ceremony Tori and the gang walk out by Tori's old locker

"What are we doing out here?" Tori asks

"We just wanted to get one final look" Cat says

"Really?" Tori says

"Well this is where most of our wacky shenanigans took place" Cat says then she giggles

"I guess you're right" Tori says

"Our folks are gonna pull up out front" Andre says

"Man, so this it" Beck says looking around

"Hey Tori, remember when you handcuffed me to the staircase rail?" Cat asks as she walks up to the staircase

"Yeah and then I came back and handcuffed you" Tori says

"Yeah after 30 minutes" Cat says

"You weren't mad" Tori says

"True" Cat chuckles

"I remember chasing Cat around trying to kill her after she shaved my eyebrows off" Jade says

"Then you shaved my hair off" Cat says with a chuckle

"Hey at least it grew back" Jade says

"So did your eyebrows" Cat says

"Hey Tori, remember when we sang It's not Christmas without you on top of the stairs?" asked Andre

"Yeah, it was me, you, Cat and Jade" Tori says

"That was so much fun!" Cat says

"It was" Jade agreed

"I remember when we had to go to Sikowitz's house as different characters" Andre says

"Oh yeah, that was so fun" Tori says

"Then my grandma came and ruined it for me" Andre says

"Not our fault she's a bit out of it" Beck says

"Yeah well" Andre says

"I remember when I wrote a song for Cat" Robbie says

"Oh yeah" Cat says "It was I think you're swell"

"Yep, then you started running away from me" Robbie says

"Yeeeaaaahhh" Cat says

"Ooh Jade, Cat remember when we were the Blonde Squad" Tori asks

"I'd rather not" Cat says

"Oh yeah, sorry" Tori says

"Good job Tori" Jade says

"Oh how about the time I sang for the Platinum Music Awards" Tori says

"That was so cool" Cat says

"Yeah and wasn't Cat addicted to Bibble at the time" Andre says

"Still am" Cat says "You got any?"

"No" Andre says

"Dang it" Cat says

"We had some good times" Beck says

"Yeah we did" Jade says walking up to Beck

"I think we should get going now" Beck says

"Keep in touch OK?" Tori says

"Will do" Beck says

"See ya Tori" Jade says

"See ya" Tori says

Beck and Jade walk out the door leaving Hollywood Arts

"Well I guess this is, goodbye" Robbie says taking a deep sigh

"Bye" Cat says waving to Robbie

"See ya man" Andre says

"See ya dude" Tori says

Robbie waves back then walks out the door

"Come on, let's head out" Andre says

"Together?" Tori asks

"Yeah" Andre says

"OK" Cat says

"I suppose" Tori says

Andre, Tori and Cat walk to the door then Tori looks back to the lockers and the rest of the inside of the school with Cat and Andre

"Let's go Tori" Cat says in a small voice

"OK" Tori says taking a sigh

Andre, Tori and Cat walk out the door

Outside

"ANDRE! The wheel is broken!" Andre's grandmother yells from the car

"Grandma, you're suppose to turn the car on" Andre yells to his grandmother then he turns to Tori and Cat "I'll talk to you girls later"

"Bye Andre" Tori says

"Bye" Cat says

"See ya Tori, See ya Little Red" Andre says

"I'm gonna miss you calling me that" Cat says

"Yeah" Andre hugs Cat then he gives Tori a hug then Andre's grandmother calls his name "I'm coming! Bye guys" He walks to the car

"Well I guess this it" Tori says

"Yeah" Cat says feeling sad

"Hey, I just realized something" Tori says

"What?" Cat says

"When I first came to Hollywood Arts, you were like the first one I met, now you're the last one I'm saying goodbye to" Tori says

"Wow, that's kinda cool" Cat says

"Yeah" Tori says

"I'm gonna miss you Tori" Cat says

"I'm gonna miss you too" Tori says

Tori and Cat hug

"Hey! Cat you coming" Sam Puckett walks up

"Coming" Cat says to Sam then Cat turns to Tori "Talk to you later?"

"You got it" Tori says

Cat smiles then turns to Sam and they walk away as Tori watches them walk to a black car

"Tori" Trina yells as she waves from a red car

"I'm coming!" Tori says back to Trina then looks at Cat as she gets in the black car. Cat waves goodbye to Tori which Tori returns to her

Sam gets in the back seat then Tori walks to the red seat

"You ready or what?" Trina asks

"Let's go" Tori says as she gets in the passenger seat, her mom is driving, Trina is in the back seat, Mr. Vega is in the back

Mrs. Vega drives to the exit as Nona stops beside them so does Andre's grandmother then Beck and Jade followed by Robbie in his Mother's car

All six friends look at each other and smile then the four cars take off as _Make it Shine_ plays from all four cars while they go off into the distance.

The End

 _Epilogue_ _: Beck and Jade went on to have successful acting roles even getting married and having kids together, Robbie became a ventriloquist with his main star Rex, Andre became an award winning singer/songwriter, Cat became a fashion designer, actress and a singer and gained much success, Tori became an award winning singer and actress. The six friends would keep in touch through the years almost every day._


End file.
